1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an information recording method and an information recording apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a technical field of an information recording method and an information recording apparatus, which record both of recording information to be recorded and reproduction controlling information for controlling a reproduction manner upon reproducing the foregoing recording information after recording in one information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development regarding a DVD, which is an optical disk having severalfold recording capacity than that of a conventional CD (Compact Disk), has been done extensively.
A reproduction-only DVD in which a movie or the like is recorded is popular. However, in addition to this, a standard of a DVD in which video information such as moving image information and voice information or the like are capable of being recorded (hereinafter, referred to as video DVD), and a standard of a DVD in which audio information including music information and voice information or the like are capable of being recorded (hereinafter, referred to as audio DVD), are being plotted out as a standard of a DVD capable of recording.
In a video DVD standard of which plotting out has been nearly completed, video information which is recorded from start of recording to end thereof by a user (i.e., video information in a range capable of being identified by the user as one group) is recorded as one group in a DVD. In this case, upon recording the video information, reproduction controlling information for controlling a reproduction manner of the video information, which includes a reproduction order, a reproduction time or the like, is also generated simultaneously and it is standardized that the generated reproduction controlling information is recorded in the DVD together with the video information. The reproduction controlling information is also referred to as navigation information in the video DVD standard.
On the other hand, in the case that a group of the video information which is recorded once (hereinafter, referred to the group of the video information as source video information) is video information capable of being obtained by receiving, for example, television broadcast or the like, a portion of the video information, specifically, for example, a commercial message part, may be required to be deleted after completion of recording the source video information.
In such a case, a video DVD recorder on sale which employs the standard of the video DVD is configured in such a manner that this video DVD recorder deletes a portion of the source video information in accordance with an instruction from the user, divides source video information and edits the reproduction controlling information (hereinafter, referred to the reproduction controlling information as source video reproduction controlling information) in response to the source video information so as to reproduce the divided source video information as one group, namely, to reproduce it as what is called one program.
On the other hand, an audio DVD recorder employing the audio DVD standard, whose standardization is in progress, is also expected to be sold. However, in the case that one group of the audio information, which is recorded after recording (hereinafter, referred to the group of the audio information as source audio information), is divided by deleting a portion thereof in this audio DVD recorder or the like, if the dividing concept with respect to the above source video information is intended to be employed as it is, it can be considered to edit the reproduction controlling information in response to the source audio information (hereinafter, referred to the reproduction controlling information as source audio reproduction controlling information) so as to reproduce all of the audio information after dividing as one group.
However, especially, for the audio information, there is a case that applying a concept for dividing the above described video information is inappropriate.
In other words, for example, in the case that the source audio information is obtained by copying a plurality of music pieces recorded in one piece of CD as they are, one group of the plural songs is recorded as the source audio information. Further, the corresponding source audio reproduction controlling information is also recorded so as to control reproduction of the plural songs as one group.
In this case, in order to edit new reproduction controlling information so as to extract and reproduce only a part of the plural songs, it is necessary to designate a recording position of a song to be reproduced from a head of the source audio information. Simultaneously, also in the case of searching the recording position, at first, it is necessary to start reproduction from a head of the source audio information. As a result, this involves a problem such that an unnecessary time is required to search the song and convenience is extremely lowered upon editing new reproduction controlling information.
The present invention has been made taking the foregoing problem into consideration, an object of the invention is to provide an information recording method and an information recording apparatus, which are capable of recording reproduction controlling information or the like in such a manner that it is possible to improve convenience upon controlling a reproduction manner of recording information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording apparatus for recording information to be recorded in an information recording medium and generating reproduction controlling information for controlling a reproduction manner upon reproducing the recording information after recording at the time of recording of the recording information to record it in the information recording medium as well as the recording information in accordance with the present invention. The information recording apparatus is provided with: a designating device for designating division timing in the recording information in case of dividing continuous recording information to record it in the information recording medium; a recording device for recording former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing, and latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing, in the information recording medium; and a generating and recording device for repeating generating former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the former part recording information, and latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the latter part recording information to record them in the information recording medium every time when the division timing is designated.
According to the information recording apparatus of the present invention, the designating device designates division timing in the recording information in case of dividing the continuous recording information to record it in the information recording medium. Then, the recording device records the former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing in the information recording medium. Further, the recording device records the latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing in the information recording medium. Then, the generating and recording device repeats generating the former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the former part recording information, and the latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the latter part recording information to record them in the information recording medium every time when the division timing is designated.
Therefore, it is possible to divide original recording information to record in the information recording medium in such a manner that the user desires. Simultaneously, it is possible to record the former reproduction controlling information and the latter reproduction controlling information for dividing and reproducing the recording information in such a manner that the user desires. Further, it becomes possible to improve convenience upon controlling the reproduction manner by the use of the reproduction controlling information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording apparatus for newly generating division reproduction controlling information which is reproduction controlling information for dividing and reproducing the recording information from an information recording medium, in which continuous recording information and the reproduction controlling information for controlling the reproduction manner of the recording information are recorded, to record it in the information recording medium in accordance with the present invention. The information recording apparatus is provided with: a designating device for designating a division timing in the recording information; and a generating and recording device for repeating newly generating former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information, in associated with former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing, and latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing, to record them as the division reproduction controlling information in the information recording medium every time when the division timing is designated.
According to the information recording apparatus of the present invention, the designating device designates the division timing in the recording information. Then, the generating and recording device repeats newly generating the former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information, in associated with former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing, and the latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing, to record them as the division reproduction controlling information in the information recording medium every time when the division timing is designated.
Therefore, it is possible to record the division reproduction controlling information for dividing and reproducing the original recording information in such a manner that the user desires. Simultaneously, it becomes possible to improve convenience upon controlling the reproduction manner by the use of the reproduction controlling information.
In one aspect of the present invention, the designating device comprises a reproduction designating device. The reproduction designating device designates the division timing while reproducing the recording information, which is recorded.
According to this aspect, it is possible to generate the former reproduction controlling information and the latter reproduction controlling information while the user is confirming the contents of the recording information.
In another aspect of the present invention, the former reproduction controlling information includes order information to indicate a reproduction order of the former part recording information and range information to indicate a range where the former part recording information is recorded in the recording information. The reproduction controlling information also includes the latter reproduction controlling information includes order information to indicate a reproduction order of the latter part recording information and range information to indicate a range where the latter part recording information is recorded in the recording information.
According to this aspect, it is possible to certainly reproduce the former part recording information and the latter part recording information in such a reproduction manner that the user desires.
In another aspect of the present invention, the recording information comprises audio information including at least music information and voice information.
According to this aspect, for example, one song of the audio information is capable of being reproduced as any one of the former part recording information and the latter part recording information.
In another aspect of the present invention, the information recording medium is a DVD capable of recording the information.
According to this aspect, large quantity of audio information is capable of being recorded and simultaneously this is capable of being reproduced in such a manner that the user desires.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording method of recording information to be recorded in an information recording medium and generating reproduction controlling information for controlling a reproduction manner upon reproducing the recording information after recording at the time of recording of the recording information to record it in the information recording medium as well as the recording information in accordance with the present invention. The information recording method is provided with the processes of: designating a division timing in the recording information in case of dividing continuous recording information to record it in the information recording medium; recording former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing, and latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing, in the information recording medium; and repeating generating former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the former part recording information, and latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the latter part recording information to record them in the information recording medium every time when the division timing is designated.
According to the information recording method of the present invention, the division timing in the recording information is designated in case of dividing continuous recording information to record it in the information recording medium. Then, the former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing is recorded in the information recording medium. Also, the latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing is recorded in the information recording medium. Then, the former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the former part recording information is generated. Also, the latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the latter part recording information to record them in the information recording medium is generated. These processes of generating the former reproduction controlling information and the latter reproduction controlling information are repeated every time when the division timing is designated.
Therefore, it is possible to divide the original recording information to record in the information recording medium in such a manner that the user desires. Simultaneously, it is possible to record the former reproduction controlling information and the latter reproduction controlling information for dividing and reproducing the recording information in such a manner that the user desires. Further, it becomes possible to improve convenience upon controlling the reproduction manner by the use of the reproduction controlling information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording method of newly generating division reproduction controlling information which is reproduction controlling information for dividing and reproducing the recording information from an information recording medium, in which continuous recording information and the reproduction controlling information for controlling the reproduction manner of the recording information are recorded, to record it in said information recording medium in accordance with the present invention. The information recording method is provided with the processes of: designating a division timing in the recording information; and repeating newly generating former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing, and the latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing, to record them as the division reproduction controlling information in the information recording medium every time when the division timing is designated.
According to the information recording method of the present invention, the division timing in the recording information is designated. Then, the former reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the former part recording information which is the recording information before the designated division timing is newly generated. Also, the latter reproduction controlling information which is the reproduction controlling information in associated with the latter part recording information which is the recording information after the designated division timing is newly generated. Further, the generated former reproduction controlling information and the generated latter part recording information are recorded as the division reproduction controlling information in the information recording medium. Moreover, these processes are repeated every time when the division timing is designated.
Therefore, it is possible to record the division reproduction controlling information for dividing and reproducing the original recording information in such a manner that the user desires. Simultaneously, it becomes possible to improve convenience upon controlling the reproduction manner by the use of the reproduction controlling information.
In one aspect of the present invention, the process of designating the division timing designates the division timing while reproducing the recording information, which is recorded.
According to this aspect, it is possible to generate the former reproduction controlling information and the latter reproduction controlling information while the user is confirming the contents of the recording information.
In another aspect of the present invention, the former reproduction controlling information includes order information to indicate a reproduction order of the former part recording information and range information to indicate a range where the former part recording information is recorded in the recording information; and the latter reproduction controlling information includes order information to indicate a reproduction order of the latter part recording information and range information to indicate a range where the latter part recording information is recorded in the recording information.
According to this aspect, it is possible to certainly reproduce the former part recording information and the latter part recording information in such a reproduction manner that the user desires.
In another aspect of the present invention, he recording information comprises audio information including at least music information and voice information.
According to this aspect, for example, one song of the audio information is capable of being reproduced as any one of the former part recording information and the latter part recording information.
In another aspect of the present invention, the information recording medium is a DVD capable of recording the information.
According to this aspect, large quantity of audio information is capable of being recorded and simultaneously this is capable of being reproduced in such a manner that the user desires.